Redemption
by BluestOwl47
Summary: Beatrix and Bryony, rider and dragon, have come to help finish the war... by teaming up with Galbatorix. This pair seem to hold many secrets, much like another Dragon Rider in the same castle. Please give my story a chance, maybe you'll end up finding it okay or GASP! even liking it! Rated T for now, no lemons or anything, but just to be safe. There is going to be some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Beatrix was uneasy sitting on the saddle as Bryony, her dragon, glided through the skies. She didn't show it, though, for she had to practice not showing her emotions. Her hand touched the sword at her side, as to reassure herself. Her blade was, as always, loyally hanging in its sheath ready to be draw. Bryony's silvery white scales shined brighter than the stars, nearly blinding Beatrix as they reflected the sun's light. Bryony had spent all her spare time making sure she would look her very best. _After all_, she had said to Beatrix, _I need to create a good first impression. _

They flew over the clouds, high up in the sky. If they looked hard enough towards the ground, they could see a brief outline of what appeared to be mountains and cities. However, when they overflew what seemed like a camp, near a city, where battle cries could be heard. _Probably a siege_, Beatrix concluded. _Let's hope no one saw us_, responded Bryony, gaining even more altitude. Beatrix agreed, it was probably the Varden and she wanted to keep her existence a secret from them for as long as possible.

_This is the place to be_, she thought to herself and to Bryony. The dragon gave a grin in agreement and did an elaborate maneuver, a twirling backflip. Beatrix tightened hold on the saddle straps with her legs, but her arms were free at her side and her black hair a wild mane trailing behind her. They stabilized in the air once more, an easy feat since there were no particularly strong gusts of wind, and they joined their minds. In that moment, they were one. Beatrix could feel Bryony's muscles move like they were her own, the air beneath her wings as they glided. She slowly pulled away, separating their identities and extricating herself from Bryony.

She was once again brought to her thoughts, leaving Bryony completely in charge of adjusting their path as to make the winds propel them forwards and therefore make the trip less tiring. It was so peaceful, flying. It was what being free felt like. She remembered when she was much younger, when she would be upset with her father she would fly up to the sky with Bryony. It was releasing, she would take comfort from her dragon as they became one, her worries and anger drifting away with the wind. Beatrix was lucky she had Bryony, she didn't know how she would get along without her.

She was sure that to the King and rejoining Alagaësia was the right thing to do. Besides, it was time for all the land to be brought into a period of peace once more, it was time for this war to end. Even from the scraps of information she had managed to gather from the scrolls in the library it was obvious that Galbatorix was going to annihilate the Varden sooner or later. Beatrix and Bryony would only give a nudge to tip the scales completely, and then later help restore Alagaësia to its former glory and start a new era. A fresh start, a blank scroll.

We are nearly there, Bryony said. Beatrix could feel her dragon's excitement and nervousness, which matched her own to the same level. She started fiddling with her necklace, a delicate silver chain from what hung a clear light blue pendant, inheritance from her mother. She reinforced her mental shields, making the entrance of anyone but her dragon nearly impossible. She hoped it would be enough to keep everyone outside her mind, it was always a particularly painful to have one's mind forcefully invaded, and there were very powerful people.

Beatrix adopted a neutral countenance on her face, preparing herself to face one of the (if not the most) powerful ruler ever in the history of Alagaësia. Bryony dipped her wings slightly, getting closer to the clouds yet not quite drifting under them, so they continued to hide them from view. Urû'baen was coming to view in the horizon, where Ilirea once rest. Her heart fell at the thought, she had read such marvelous things about the elven city in scrolls and heard so much from the visiting elves. And yet, she would never see it.

Shaking the thoughts aside, Beatrix looked forwards towards the thousands of arrows flying at them. She didn't bother to protect her and her dragon, she knew her wards would not allow them to be harmed. She prepared herself for the landing, for even though Bryony tried to be gentle, it was always the roughest part of flying. They landed near the gates, the ground shaking a little with the impact. Even though Bryony very experienced, yet with experience comes size, and with size comes the difficulty of being agile. The dragon was already bigger than a house, her teeth were as long and wide as Beatrix's arm, and the ground shook whenever she landed.

As they did so, Bryony let out a thundering roar, one that shook the castle's windows and would have deafened Beatrix if not for her covering her ears. The guards that were previously shooting arrows at them had been thrown to the ground, such was the force of Bryony's roar. It was not challenging, it was more of an annoyed and insulted sound than anything else. Still, it would instill fear in the minds of the bravest men. Beatrix swiftly jumped off the saddle and onto the ground, dust rising up. "We come in peace," she loudly announced, her voice coming out as hard and annoyed.

In response the gate was opened by a handful of guards. Their faces were pale and their eyes wide with fear. As she walked by them she gave a small smile, one that not quite reached her eyes but still made her seem less scary and intimidating. "Thank you," she said before approaching the door. She held her hands towards the door and muttered, "Mor'amr," making the door swing right open. The sound of her steps echoed throughout the room. In the middle of it stood a man with long facial features, shoulder-length dark hair, and dark eyes. Galbatorix.

Beatrix and Bryony stood in front of him, silence dominated the room until the king said, "Welcome, dragon and rider. I am most pleased by your visit," Bryony gave him a short nod, while Beatrix responded, "I am Beatrix and this is Bryony. We have come from a land across the seas to join your campaign, and to end this ongoing war. But I should warn you, I will not pledge my life nor Bryony's to you in any way. I will swear in the ancient language to serve you in all military, political, or otherwise war-related topic. I will have a choice, however, on how to do it and what to do when the war is over."

"My dearest, why would I agree on that? What if I disagree on your conditions?"

"Then Bryony and will leave Alagaësia, or we will even help the Varden. We will make fine additions to your army, and nice trophies at that.."

Galbatorix hesitated before he said in a smooth voice, "It would be very unfortunate for it to be that way. But," he added, "I will have to search your mind first."

"Very well, but I will shield from you what you need not to know."

The king stopped once again, his displeasure apparent in his face. He must have thought of something, for his expression became one of neutral. He gave a curt nod. Beatrix swore as she said she would in the ancient language, her words flowing out easily, the words dancing together like the most beautiful song. Galbatorix looked pleased, a slightly malevolent smile spreading through his face. Beatrix felt her minds being touched, first a light probe then a full on push. She slowly lowered all the barriers in most parts of her mind, mostly memories and a few important things she knew. However, she kept walls up protecting her most private thoughts, the ones that composed her. It was those thoughts that made her who she was, it was those that once someone knew of them they knew her true name.

His mind slithered through hers, much like a serpent slithers through grass. He did subtly try to break into her private corners of the mind, but she only protected it the more. Bryony helped strengthen the walls, for she knew it was the way to protect Beatrix. If Galbatorix knew her true name, he would make her do his bidding and make them his servant forever, and Bryony would do anything for that not to happen. After examining every accessible part of her mind thouroghly, the king's consciousness slowly retracted back towards his own mind. Beatrix immediately put all the layers of barriers around her mind back up, closing everyone out but Bryony.

When she was done, she looked at Galbatorix in the eye once more. His smile widened. "Murtagh," he called. A young man with a serious face and fierce gray eyes that were framed by the locks of his long dark brown hair entered the room. As he got closer, Beatrix and Bryony noticed he was clean-shaven, well tanned, fit, and muscular, suggesting he was very strong. _He's a handsome one, he is, _Beatrix commented to her dragon. All she received in response was a snort. As Murtagh, she thought he was called, walked towards them, she noticed his gedwëy ignasia. _So he is also a Dragon Rider_, thought Beatrix. Hegave a stiff bow, his face remained serious, yet there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Beatrix gave a small courtesy and Bryony bowed her head slightly, not in respect or submission, but as a sign of acknowledgment.

Galbatorix said, "Take Bryony and Beatrix to their accommodations." Murtagh turned around and led them through the door he had come from. They walked through several huge stone hallways, large enough to allow Bryony's passage, before they encountered a staircase, which they ascended. Murtagh entered the fourth door to the right of the corridor, the place where they would stay in. It was a simple room, fancy yet slightly barren. There was a canopy bed, an empty desk, a beautiful rug, and a couch. The shades of the window were open, allowing the room to be bathed in gorgeous sunlight.

"Where will Bryony stay?" asked Beatrix. Murtagh answered cooly, "She will stay in a separate house, near my own dragon." She took a sharp intake of breath, then let it all out. "Alright," she said. She took the saddle bag from Bryony's saddle and set it down on the floor. The dragon softly caressed her face with her snout. Beatrix stroked her cheekbones. _I'll let you know everything that happens_, said Bryony. Beatrix just nodded in response. It always saddened both of them to be parted, they believed a rider and a dragon should always be together.

Murtagh started leading his and Bryony's way towards the dragons' house, when he stopped before leaving the room. He turned towards her. "Why?" he asked, eyes a bit narrowed as if she were a problem he was trying hard to solve.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come here? Why did you not continue to hide?"

"Hiding is for cowards. I came here to prove that I am not one–" _like my father_, she was going to say, but she stopped herself. It was too much information that she had already given out. "Not one," she finished.

He looked at her eyes for another moment, then without another word he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrix had found a door to the side of the bed, and she discovered it lead to a bathroom. She decided to take a bath, for she felt in need to cleanse her body after their lengthy trip. She was wondering whether she would go search for someone to get water to fill up the tub or if she would get it herself when she heard a knock on her door. Beatrix cautiously went to open the door, only to find a young, terrified-looking maid. She had a pale skin and brown hair, which had been put in a bun. Her nose was small and slightly upturned, it was also full of freckles, which only enhanced her greenish eyes. This was a very pretty girl.

"I'm very sorry to bother you, miss, but I have been instructed to ask if you need anything," the girl said in a small, weak voice. "What is your name?" asked Beatrix. "My name is Lydia, miss, and I will be your maid for now." Beatrix smiled a little and said in a calm voice, "Thank you, Lydia. Could you go get me some water to fill the bathtub? I'd like to take a bath."

The young maid nodded fast before running down the hallway and going down the stairs. _She seemed to be immensely afraid of you_, said Bryony, with a touch of humor in her voice. _What she doesn't know is that between both of us, I am the least frightening_, replied Beatrix, chuckling silently to herself. _Don't put yourself down, Little Bee, _said Bryony, using her sweet nickname for Beatrix, _it is impossible for a girl like you to be scarier than a dragon_. Beatrix closed the door, and started going through the saddle bag, searching for clean clothes. She had taken three different outfits, so she could always have one ready. She got her pair of pants and a blouse, and set them on the bed.

She sat besides them, thinking to Bryony, _How are your lodgings? Can I come visit you soon?_, in which she received as a reply, _They are fine, you can come to see me after you take your bath. I have met Murtagh's dragon, a red male who goes by the name of Thorn. _Beatrix received a mental picture of Bryony's location and the dragon. Thorn looked like he was around two years old, estimating from his size.

Lydia came rushing in the room, buckets in hand, apologizing madly for her delay. She was rambling incoherent excuses, when Beatrix, out of pity of the maid, said, "Lydia, you did not take too much time. Don't worry. Now, help me fill the tub with water." Lydia looked relieved, but was still looking frightened. She protested when Beatrix took one of the buckets, but gave up on retrieving it and focused on bringing the one she was holding to the bathroom.

Steam filled the room, the mirror became fogged up, and the tub was filled up with hot water. Lydia opened a cupboard and pulled out a fluffy towel, which she hung on a towel holder. Beatrix thanked her and dismissed her, telling her she wouldn't need her anytime soon, but to just keep close in case she needed anything. The girl nodded, confused, then said, "Thank you, miss," and left the bathroom. _She is still so scared of me_, said Beatrix, getting into the tub. She sighed in happiness, for she thought the feeling of warm water against her skin felt wonderful. _That she is. I think it is your eyes, they are not used to it_, replied Bryony.

Beatrix agreed. It was probably that. She had been born with perfectly ordinary dark brown eyes, but when she learned how the elves change their appearance, she decided to try. Her eyes kept their shape, but she exchanged the brown for a light silver, one that matched Bryony's. It made her look different; dangerous, unique. She liked it. When trying to remain inconspicuous, though, she had to either to hide her face in a cloak or pretend to be blind. It is hard to forget a girl with light silver eyes

Beatrix scrubbed her body, removing all the grime from her, also untangling her hair with her fingers as best as she could. She emerged from the tub dried herself with the towel. She wrapped herself and walked out to the bedroom, where she changed into her clothes quickly. She searched the drawers for a comb and brushed her hair until it was silky and smooth. Beatrix took hold of a big lock of hair and imagined how it would look silver. _What do you think?_ She asked Bryony, who was too busy cleaning her scales again to answer. _Maybe some other time_, she thought to herself.

A shy knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She stood up and answered it, where she found Lydia once again. The girl said in a meek voice, "Master Beatrix, the King has called you to dine with him." _What is it with "Master Beatrix"?_ questioned Bryony, whether she was asking herself or to her partner she did not know. Beatrix had no clue, and she told her so. "What should I wear?" she asked the girl.

"I think the King is getting impatient, it would be better for you to go as you are," she replied. Beatrix nodded her head and asked her to lead the way. They walked down the hallway, descended the stairs, and walked some more. Beatrix told Bryony that their plans of meeting up would have to be postponed, but the dragon replied saying she was also being taken to dine with the King. Lydia opened a door for Beatrix, you thanked her and proceeded inside. Seated at the table were only Murtagh and Galbatorix, but there was enough food on the table to feed a village. Beatrix noticed that Thorn, she recognized him from Bryony's memory, and a black dragon.

Beatrix was at fault with words to describe the size of the black dragon. Beatrix knew about the growth spells, scrolls and elves told her so, but nothing prepared her for the sight in front of her. "Beatrix, thank you for joining us," said the king in a loud voice. "The pleasure is all mine," she said, before seating herself to the king's left. He sat in the head of the table and Murtagh sat to his right. Lydia pushed Beatrix's chair in, and then went to the corner of the room, where she stood with the other servants. "When Bryony arrives, we shall dine," Galbatorix told Beatrix.

He held respect for the dragons, she had to give him that. The doors opened once more as the silver dragon came in, being lead by a terrified looking boy, who looked no more than eight years old. Beatrix could not help but stare at the black dragon, whose eyes expressed nothing but hatred and disdain, as if he would slaughter them all without blinking if not for his rider. "Ah, I see you have noticed Shruikan. Magnificent, is he not?" Galbatorix said. Beatrix nodded, "Yes he is. I have to say, the colors of his scales would make a beautiful blade. If your Majesty would allow, I'd like to create such sword. I would need to have access to brightsteel, however, for it is only from it that Rider Swords can be accurately made from."

The King looked at her with interest. "I was not aware you had blacksmith abilities," he said. "I picked it up with a friend of my father's," Beatrix replied carefully, as to let too much information slip. "And, if you don't mind me asking, who might that be?" Galbatorix was going to find out sooner or later about her heritage. Her shoulder's fell a little with defeat as she told him, "His name was Briam."

She was ashamed of sharing the blood with her father, for his name was tainted with weakness and cowardliness. "I have come to redeem myself from association to him." Beatrix said. She looked at Murtagh, who met her eye. He looked... Understanding, sympathetic. She made a mental note as to find more about it later.

Bryony had, throughout her rider's and the Kings exchange, laid down behind her rider, positioned as so she could view everyone in the room. Galbatorix motioned to a servant, not bothering to look at her, and ordered her to serve them. The woman had to be around her late forties, but she moved with the speed and agility of a youngster. She first filled their glasses with wine, then put food on their plates. She was back in her place without sparing a moment or wasting a droplet of food or wine.

The King then started talking of a better fate for the Empire, how he wanted to bring the dragons back. His words beautifully chosen, so convincing, enticing. Murtagh and Beatrix just listened for what may have been hours, not noticing time slipping by. It was only when Galbatorix took a break to drink his wine that she noticed how bewitched she had become by his pretty words. The scrolls had said he was a master at his persuasion skills, but it was a major understatement. Beatrix ate some food from my plate, holding the silverware the way etiquette demanded and trying not to chew with her mouth open. "You have good table manners," the King noted, "So different from Murtagh. You know, when he came to court, he would eat like an animal, didn't you Murtagh?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the addressed replied, looking a little embarrassed. As they had already finished eating, Galbatorix dismissed them, telling Murtagh to accompany Beatrix to her chambers. Murtagh nodded, and proceeded on opening the door for her. _I will see you later_, she said to Bryony, and with that they left.

**Sorry for any errors. Please favorite, follow, and review, it means a lot. Even if you didn't like it, tell me why and how I should change. Thanks to DaughterOfDarkness94 for reviewing, and to all (six :( ) of you who followed this story!**

**Love,**

**BluestOwl47**


	3. AN

Hey everyone! I'd just like to let you all know that I have edited and added some things to Chapter 2, so if you check it out you will be better updated.

Also, I am having a problem with notifications, are you guys receiving emails notifying a new chapter? Please answer!

Thanks!

BluestOwl47


End file.
